<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa is always here for you by MilkandCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875558">Papa is always here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkandCookies/pseuds/MilkandCookies'>MilkandCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkandCookies/pseuds/MilkandCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt - Jensen helps to take care of you </p><p>Contains Age Play so don’t like don’t read and there is no sexual parts to this story - just fluff!</p><p>I suck at tags so I apologize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa is always here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen walked into the room and furrowed his brow at the sound of children’s cartoons playing. He had only stopped in the hall to talk with Sam and Dean for a few minutes and it was unusual for you to slip down this fast especially by yourself - something must have happened.</p><p>He walked over to you and knelt down; brushing your sweaty bangs back from your forehead as you both had just finished a hard hunt. Before he could say anything; you let out a loud whine and pressed yourself against his side. “Papa!”, you cried out and clenched his shirt tightly. Jensen hummed and kissed the top of your forehead; “Looks like I got a little girl on my hands now hmm”. He picked you up and bounced you a bit; noticing how hot you seemed and he put his hand on your forehead to confirm it. “Let’s get you into the bath little one - seems like you might be a little heated from the hunt”, he started walking down the hall to the room and then into the bathroom where he set you down on the toilet lid.</p><p>You hummed happily and seemed lost in your own head as Jensen helped to take off your clothes as he ran the water in the tub making sure it was not too hot nor too cold. “You’re so cute you know!”, he said playfully pretending to nibble at your stomach as he pulled your shirt off. “Why I could just eat you up!” “No, Papa!”, you squealed “No eating!!” Jensen laughed and pretend to ‘eat’ you once more before picking you up and placing you gently in the water and then placing some toys around you. He watched happily as you grabbed the toy boats and started pushing them around the tub as he grabbed the shampoo. “Tilt your Head back, baby girl”, he instructed you using his hand to shield your eyes from the shampoo as he gently rubbed it in and then rinsed it out. He smiled and pretended to tickle you enjoying your squeals of laughter as he rubbed your body with soap before washing it out. Then he helped you out of the tub wrapping you in the fluffiest of towels and pressing numerous kisses to your forehead as he carried you into the bedroom. “What do you want to wear, princess?”, he asked holding up a princess night dress or a pastel pink onesie with moons and stars all over it. You pointed to the onesie while sucking your thumb which caused Jensen to chuckle and gently scold you as he replaced your thumb with a pacifier.</p><p>After Jensen got you dressed in your onesie with a fluffy diaper underneath, he settled down with you in a chair helping to prop you up so he could feed you your bottle. You eagerly sucked down the sweet liquid and stared up at Jensen loosely holding one of his fingers with your hand. Just as your eyes were fluttering shut and Jensen had set the bottle on the table, you looked up at him and said: ”Love you Papa” and Jensen smiled and gave you another loving kiss as he replied “I love you too baby so much.” Jensen helped tuck you into the bed with your favorite stuffed animals and then he came around to climb in next to you giving you another kiss and wishing you a sweet good night and good dreams</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a fic on here and my first time writing a reader story so any feedback welcome as well as constructive crictism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>